fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Fantendo
Camp Fantendo is a competitive survival game featuring elements from many Fantendo series. The game is produced by Fritez Franchise and if platformed for the 3DS. It's premise is a survival camp-like tourney has opened up and the winning team gets their most wanted desire, granted. Each bracket has two teams compete in harsh locations that they have to look around and find supplies to build shelter and find food. However, at anytime participants can leave if decent conditions, mainly having enough food and water are not met. If a team member leaves on one bracket then they come back the next bracket, unless their team loses. If all team members leave, then they are excluded from the tourney and the remaining team wins. Gameplay Objective As mentioned beforehand in the intro, the goal is to be the team with at least one team member left, while the other team must have none. Team members won't necessarily die, but rather leave the campgrounds when all their health is depleted so that they faint, or there isn't enough food to sustain them and the rest of the team. To prevent this, players will need to search all around the campgrounds for food, and shelter to protect them on nightfall from monsters. The player will also need to craft tools to make getting supplies easier/possible. It is also very advisory to attack, destroy their shelter and steal supplies from the opposing team. Commanding The captian commands the team and is considerd the most important character, as he is the one the main character controlls. The captain can command CPU controlled teammates to do certain things such as go into the woods and gather supplies. While teammates have thier health monitered and what ittems they pick up on the gamepad, thier surroundings aren't shown. The only thing the captain can do to make a teammate's task more likely of sucsess is to equip them with tools and health restoring items. At anytime during a teammate's task, they can be commanded via a transiver to go back to shelter. Saince there is one captian and 3 other team members. All team members can moniterd and commanded at once making for some strategy of what players will command thier teammates to do. Note that the captain isn't stationary as teamates are commanded, they can waunder the campgrounds and also hunt for supplies. If the player doesn't command a teammate to do anytihng, they'll gaurd the team's shelter. Teammates also don't have to be seprate from the player as they can be commanded to follow the player wherever they go on the campgrounds. Multiple teammates may need to be present with the player in order to lift and push large objects and solve many other puzzles. The player can make another teammate the captain and play as them instead at anytime, making for some more virety. If midnight comes, any teammates not in the shelter will be removed form the bracket. if a player leaves weather there isn't enough food or they lose all health, they'll drop all of thier supplies for other players to collect. Storing Supplies To store supplies, the player must travel to thier base and store any food or supplies they have in thier inventory. Any food supplies will be stripped of any extra effects they give when eaten sigularly (such as curing status afflictions) and only the number of hunger they restore will be added to the food bar. If a food item isn't stored before the night begins, the food items will stay in a teammate's bag and will not count torwrds satisfitying the team's hunger. Some food items are better consumed singularly becuse they provide a great effect but satisfy little hunger. Other items such as metirals and goods are stored as a single item in the team's chest. The player can deposit and withdraw items from the team's chest and even command other teammates to gather certain items from it. The other team, however can constantlly attack the other team's chest and items inside will start to drop out. Crafting Player's can also craft items anywhere and anytime if they have the right metirials. They can craft objects such as tools, traps and shelters. Although, crafting may take quite some time to craft depending on the item, but the player can command other players to craft items for them. A Couldron can also be crafted making the player able to craft better food items. Like tools, shelters and traps, cooking a recipie takes some time to cook but usully less time, but often some recipies require a fire to be cooked. If a teammate is attacked by a monster or the opposing team, they'll postpone thier project and defend themselves. Supply Distribution At the end of each day, each character will uses up 25 didgits on the food meter, but the number consumed by one member could go up to 50 If they did more actions or work or simply were injured a large amount during that day. If there isn't enough then one player will have to go away for the bracket. However, there can be slightly less then enough food and nobody could leave, with the exception of one temmate having the tired status throughout the next day. Campfire Dreams Events Deals Controls Modes Tourney Exhibition Capture The Flag Scavenger Hunt Dream Characters Characters are different as they have a different desire they win when they complete the tourney mode, different combat styles, different stats and each has thier own special ability. Default The player starts with these characters. Secret The player must unlock these characters through some criteria. Dreams Unten Frolo Arshallo Flip Jake Mint General Scotch YonenBooe Zane Squav Tom Fuchsia Alice Harumi The Author Bob Mika Sho Commands Supplies Food If food is taken back to a team's shelter, the food meter rises an amount depending on the food. Material Material is required to build different shelters. Traps Traps can be set down for other opponents to step into. Containers These items are things that teammates are equipped with and they don't count as an equipped item. They basiclly detirmine the maximum amount of items a teammate can hold. Some even allow the player to hold items that other containers can't hold such as liquid or magic. Goods Goods aren't required, but can be very helpful. Combined Food, Supplies and Goods that are fusible in a campfire. Tools Shelters Shelters Basic defensive shelters. Enemies Camps Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Survival Games